


Something beautiful but hurts.

by Koolacid



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolacid/pseuds/Koolacid
Summary: 火焰和理智在梦境与现实的交织碰撞。





	Something beautiful but hurts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonpolar Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nonpolar+Bear).



> 感谢大熊和Beau Taplin所给我的灵感和快乐。  
> HE一发完.

（1）Flame （注1）  
  
马克从公司回到他的那所他人口中的“寄居别墅”后，习惯性地伸手开了灯---并非他需要这炫目刺眼的白色灯光，只是他下意识地将这个动作认为是属于他归家程序当中的一部分，这些灯泡也必须为他发光，灯丝得为他灼热甚至燃烧断裂。  
  
就像俱乐部外的绚丽霓虹灯必须为那些黑夜下的青年男女绚丽，好让他们在酒精刺激下的耳鬓厮磨更加浪漫；路边的路灯也得无私地为成群结队抑或形单影只的夜行动物明亮，好让他们不至于迷失归途的方向。又如吸烟者手中的火柴，他们必须义无反顾地燃烧自己，点燃那冷静的香烟，以取悦他们冰冷的爱人。  
  
马克跌坐在了沙发上，僵直的双腿像两根笔直的木头筷子靠在了沙发的一角。他靠着几个靠垫，盯着天花板上的吊灯和它后边的些许黑影，强烈的灯光刺激着他的眼球，眼部的疼痛伴着身体的燥热，马克却仍旧没有移开视线或是转过头，只是换了几个躺着的姿势，可脖颈摩擦着那些靠垫的布质表面时的刺痛感折磨着他。  
  
马克看着吊灯，他知道颈处的皮肤微微发着烫。  
  
于马克而言，不论是在这个巢还是在初来加州时的别墅，柯克兰，他在家中栖居的一方天地，总会有灯光为他亮起，再不济，电脑屏幕的微弱光亮也总不会息。  
  
马克喘息了起来，就像一条离水的鱼，他张开了嘴，汲取着空气，在某一瞬间他似乎听到了一阵电流的呲啦声，下一秒，别墅陷入了一片漆黑。  
  
灯灭了，马克想。  
  
火也灭了。  
  
在他的眼前，吊灯原有的形状化为了荧光色的重影，原本清晰的边缘逐渐变得毛躁模糊，马克在这个时候终于闭上了眼。  
  
视觉退让的结果是其他感官蓦然的放肆，马克听到了风拂树叶的簌簌声，嗅到了一股似有若无的橡木气息，敏感的指尖感受到了衣物之下皮肤的温热。这些感觉热烈极了，它们占据了马克的大脑。  
  
他想起了爱德华多，夕阳之下的爱德华多塞维林。  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
一个属于哈佛岁月的傍晚，马克和爱德华多一起行走在校园之中，他们约好了要一起喝一杯。  
  
当时的马克正在思考一个编程上的问题，对于爱德华多提出的种种建议报以了沉默的赞同----即使这些赞同会在真正实践的过程当中被一一推翻，马克和爱德华多都心知肚明，但他们仍保持着这种默契的交流。  
  
他们背对着夕阳，阳光让他们的头发变得温软，天空中那抹艳丽的橘紫色被他们抛在了身后，直到他们走到了一个小小的拐角，马克低着的头不经意地向爱德华多的方向偏了一些，他瞥向爱德华多，却没有看见爱德华多洁白的衣领和纤长的脖颈。  
  
马克有一秒的愣怔，这一秒过的极其缓慢，原先的难题被疑惑与忧虑代替，他思考着爱德华多可能消失的原因，但还未等他得出结论，爱德华多突然跳到了马克的眼前。  
  
这又是漫长的一秒，马克发现自己什么都看不见了，眼前一切的景象都被那一秒的黑暗所占据。  
  
他只能听到风穿树林时树叶瑟瑟发抖的打颤声，只能闻到爱德华多指尖似有若无的夹杂着酒精气息的橡木味，只能感觉到爱德华多指腹温暖的热度从他的眼皮划过时的温柔缱绻。  
  
GAP之下的躯干僵直，体内的心脏不停快速地跳动着。  
  
马克想着，他夺走了我的一切，即使仅有这一秒，但他的眼睛为爱德华多而盲，他的耳朵为爱德华多而谛听，他的鼻子为爱德华多而嗅，他的心脏也为爱德华多而跳动。  
  
爱德华多看着静默的马克，有些慌张地移开了手，“嘿，马克...”  
  
爱德华多从马克眼中看到了自己，那双冷静的，蓝绿色的眼睛，被爱德华多塞维林占据。  
  
但他也许不了解，此时的马克从他那双如琥珀的眼中看到了傍晚空中的橙红，浅黄，绛紫，也预见了夜幕降临之时的深蓝与漆黑，甚至是黎明那寸曙光的金色。  
  
爱德华多凑近了马克，在马克的耳边呢喃着，“你夺走了我的一切，马克。”  
  
但他不会了解，在那漫长的一秒当中，他如火焰般燎尽了他眼前之人的理智，夺走了马克扎克伯格的一切。  
  
（2）Memory  
如果说爱德华多塞维林要建造一座名为记忆的宫殿，那么有关马克扎克伯格的一切一定会被放在宫殿最深处的一个房间里最角落的梳妆台中。（注2）  
  
一个没有应酬，没有约会，没有派对消遣的新加坡之夜，爱德华多躺在了公寓的床上。他灭了一切的灯光，毫无思绪地盯着天花板。  
  
儿时的他曾经好奇他所盯着的虚空之处会隐藏怎样的生命或亡灵，青年时的他又在一个个难眠之夜对着那里的空气幻想他的事业，生活，爱情，那些他燃烧着渴望得到的一切。  
  
毫无例外，这一切当中或多或少存在着马克的身影。  
  
爱德华多有时会自暴自弃地想，当他踏入垂暮之年，他是否仍会想起马克扎克伯格。  
  
爱德华多转过了头，枕头上凹陷的部分慢慢隆起，他看到了窗外的夜空，并非是他一直以来所以为的单调的黑，蓝紫色的夜空成了紫罗兰的花瓣，小心翼翼地托着那些闪亮的星星与月亮，星子的边缘向外放射的光线很细很长，月亮在盈缺变换之时也始终散发着柔和的光亮，爱德华多觉得自己似乎明白了为何天空总待星辰月亮以温柔，因为那些星子月亮就像花瓣上的露珠，它们的丝丝缕缕所映射之中是花瓣上的纤细绒毛，它们亦是为了花朵而存在。  
  
爱德华多放松了不少，此刻的静谧让他想起了记忆深处的一个图书馆。  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
那一天爱德华多带着与“朋友”狂欢后的余潮晃荡在街上，鼻腔中充斥着几个小时前身边男女吞吐的香烟气味，爱德华多不知道自己的古龙水的气味是否消耗殆尽，他也懒怠于询问他人身上是否有恼人的酒味或者大麻气味。他无意中踏入了一家烘焙店，店中的挂钟的时针缓慢地行走，店员打着哈欠。他挑了一个培根奶酪三明治，又随手拿了一瓶牛奶。  
  
牛奶微腥的暖烘烘的气味夹杂着奶酪的香甜气息让爱德华多的脑子变成了一团浆糊，残余的酒精仍在他的体内乱窜，胃部的痉挛提醒着他此刻他不会有丝毫进食的欲望。  
  
所以他为什么要买这些东西？坐在出租车上的爱德华多陷入了一阵迷惘。  
  
爱德华多踏入哈佛的校园，双腿自觉地朝某个方向行走时，他脑中依旧还在疑问：我单身，住在艾略特，没有室友，我到底是为了谁买了这些东西？  
  
直到爱德华多停在柯克兰的门口，他才想起来，这些都是为了马克准备的。  
  
爱德华多搓了搓脸，从口袋中掏出了随身携带的门卡，大步跨上楼梯，叩响H33的门，收到了睡眼惺忪的达斯汀的迎接。  
  
“呃...”爱德华多看着一脸倦怠的达斯汀紧紧地握着门把手，三秒之后砰地把门关上，达斯汀的动作可以说是一气呵成，让爱德华多没有任何反应的机会。  
  
“马克在图书馆！如果是为了情感咨询，抱歉克里斯去晨起派对了，再见爱德华多！九点半的波士顿哈佛时光属于梦中的龙虾和鳟鱼！”  
  
爱德华多耸了耸肩，两步并作一步地下了楼，朝图书馆的方向奔走。  
  
于爱德华多而言找到马克实在不是一件难事，在他把手中的东西放在马克手边的桌子上时，爱德华多突然意识到自己身上散发着让人反感的酒精气味，还有呛人的烟草大麻气息。  
  
爱德华多陷入了窘迫，他小心地拉开凳子，凳子摩擦地面的微小声响都让他感到尴尬和不自在，几乎是把自己挤进了座位。爱德华多不安地揉着头发，上头残余的些许发蜡给干燥的手掌带去了粘腻的触感。  
  
“华多，如果你来了是为了找我，那就坐得近一点。”马克朝爱德华多的方向挑了挑眉。  
  
爱德华多回过头环顾了一下四周，今天的图书馆意外的空旷，尽管现在已经十点了，在他的视野里只有一个戴着黑框眼镜的亚裔女孩正在做笔记，爱德华多把手放在了马克的肩上，又很快地缩了回去----马克虽然这个时候在他的视野之外，他还是感觉得到马克身上的热气。  
  
爱德华多认命地转过了身，他手里攥着那块可怜的奶酪培根三明治，里面白色的酱汁被挤出了出来，残留在了三明治棱角分明的边缘。  
  
爱德华多并不打算再出声，还没有洗漱的他拖着一个恶臭的躯壳就来到了马克的身边，唐突而又鲁莽，这让爱德华多懊恼不已。  
  
“因为换了古龙水不习惯？”马克低着头在笔记本上划写，平静的声音并没有多大的起伏，爱德华多无法判断马克究竟是在嘲讽他的“彻夜狂欢”还是只是闻到了他身上的异味。  
  
爱德华多垂下了头，手里包裹着三明治的褐色薄纸被油脂染透，手边牛奶瓶里的乳白液体如同一片安静的湖泊。图书馆中陈旧纸张和油墨味驱散了他鼻腔中拥堵的酒气。爱德华多瞥到了他身边的马克那没有怎么打理的卷发，鬈曲着的它们带着一股洁净的洗发水味，而他身上穿着的连帽衫也有一种奇怪的洗衣液气味。  
  
爱德华多入迷地偏过了头，马克稍显苍白的皮肤在图书馆中染上了些许暖黄，纤细的睫毛因为眼睛的眨动而发颤。马克高挺的鼻梁，微微下陷的脸颊以及抿着的嘴唇让盯着他的爱德华多握着玻璃瓶的手颤抖了起来。  
  
瓶中那汪宁静的湖泊荡起了涟漪，爱德华他听到了胸腔中心脏的跳动声，他笑了起来。  
  
“没什么好笑的，华多。”  
  
（3）Dreams 1/2  
  
在回忆之后的夜晚，爱德华多强迫自己入睡，这并不是一个非常好的主意，但相比起服用普洛萨克（注3）来说，对爱德华多更能够接受一些。不过这样的睡眠效果总是不太如意，所以在第二天清晨，当他意识到脑袋的胀痛时，爱德华多只能嘲笑他那卓越的记忆力。  
  
他走到厨房，发现垃圾已经满了，于是他只能带着那些垃圾袋走到公寓底下的垃圾分类处，他在那儿看见了一个眼熟的亚裔姑娘，她拎着一个花色怪异的垃圾袋走到了自己的身边。  
  
爱德华多记得这个垃圾袋是这个姑娘三天前拎着的寿司包装袋。他了然地点了点头，他了解亚裔似乎总会有这么一个习惯，将废弃的包装袋收集起来以备以后来盛放垃圾，不过有些塑料制品对付起来总有些麻烦。  
  
想到这里，爱德华多皱了皱眉。  
  
将垃圾分类之后，爱德华多听到那个亚裔姑娘发出了一声叹息。  
  
“抱歉，请问你...”爱德华多善意地开了口，即使这个时候的他还得和顽固的头痛斗争。  
  
“只是在想我的垃圾袋越来越少了而已，我有些舍不得它们...听起来我真像个恋物癖。”  
  
女孩把手里的垃圾袋扔进了垃圾桶，爱德华多朝她点了点头。

 他拖着自己疲累的身体回到公寓时，又想起了马克。就因为那些垃圾袋，这听上去很荒谬，但爱德华多知道自己根本给不出其他任何的解释。  
  
有关马克的美好回忆都变成了属于他的垃圾袋，它们曾经多的数不过来，它们曾经受到他无限的珍惜重视，它们沾着蜜糖，它们在他的记忆中熠熠生光，可这一切都在马克的“百万”陷阱之后破裂为了零星的残片，他该把它们都舍弃，装着他对马克的愤怒怨恨以及失望，一起丢进垃圾桶。，直到他能得体大方地面对马克的那一天。  
  
但他的确对它们抱有不舍。  
  
他握着一杯清凉的冷水，坐在了餐厅的一扇落地窗前，触目所见的树木汇集成一片墨绿的林海，风吹浪涌，那些起伏的波涛却让爱德华多想起了苍茫的原野。  
  
确切来说，是马克口中的原野。爱德华多抿了一口玻璃杯中的凉水。  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
爱德华多和马克曾经在一家名叫桃子的酒吧待到了凌晨两点。  
  
爱德华多的记忆当中，马克在凌晨一点三十分干了最后一杯那天他的第一杯也是最后一杯深水炸弹，他那双蓝绿色的双眼慢慢地地被迷雾所侵袭。爱德华多伸手拂过了马克的眼睛，为他遮蔽了酒吧之中纷繁的光束。  
  
马克的头靠在了爱德华多的肩膀，他深褐色的鬈发让爱德华多颈部的肌肤阵阵发痒，马克头部的热度透过头发传达到了他的肩膀，但是爱德华多并没有推开马克，他只是望着酒吧外的那个霓虹灯箱，它发出的粉红光芒掩盖了马克脸上异样的潮红，上面花式的PEACH字样让人很容易联想到这个酒吧内充斥着的白人姑娘---高耸的胸脯和充满弹性的臀部，足以让很多雄性动物吞咽口水。  
  
马克沉重的呼吸声在这个吵嚷的酒吧之中敲打着爱德华多的耳膜，爱德华多低下了头，因为卷发的阻挡和昏暗的灯光，其实他看不清马克此时的模样，借着酒精的余力，爱德华多抚过马克的脸颊，摸着马克的脖颈，最后止于马克的腰侧，爱德华多的动作始终很轻，他不敢太用力，他只是想让马克更靠近些自己。  
  
凌晨两点的钟声响起之时，爱德华多觉得是时候带马克回去了，即使他不能带他回订好的汽车旅馆，也不能把车停在那棵巨大的假棕榈树之下，他也得让马克回车里呆着。  
  
爱德华多扶着醉酒的马克回到他们租借的汽车上，打开冷气的同时也打开了所有的车窗，浮动着带着热度的空气和汽车内部的冷风碰撞在一起，爱德华多感觉自己清醒了一些，灼热的体温似乎也下降了些许。  
  
爱德华多将自己的座位调低了一些，他仰躺在驾驶座上，他转过头看着靠在副驾驶上的马克，终于松了口气。  
  
冷气发出的呼呼声响让爱德华多昏昏欲睡，临睡前他将头更靠近了马克的方向。  
  
爱德华多听见了马克的呼吸和心跳声。  
  
当他第二天醒来时，发现马克正盯着那个不再发光的霓虹灯箱。  
  
“马克，你在看什么？”  
  
“我梦到了一片荒凉的原野，我和我的爱人在原野中行走，当我回头看他。”马克的声音带着醉酒后的嘶哑，他转过了头，“我看到了远处闪耀着的粉红灯光。”  
  
（4）Dreams 2/2  
  
马克在黑暗之中，想起了一个梦境，一个被威士忌朗姆酒还有其他酒液围绕的梦境，当然，他始终记得那个梦。  
  
当时的他并没有告诉爱德华多，他的爱人是什么模样。爱德华多也就以为那只是出现在自己梦境中的模糊影像。  
  
但是马克清晰地记得，梦中的那个人，穿着深色的衬衫和黑色的休闲西装，他的裤管看上去总有些空荡，他的皮鞋也老是发出扣扣的响声。  
  
他有着英俊的面容---饱满的额头，浓黑的双眉，明亮温暖的双眸，高挺的鼻梁，微丰的嘴唇，他背对着太阳朝着自己行走，他的的步速或缓或徐，但是他始终走在自己的身后。  
  
爱德华多塞维林，就是自己口中的那位爱人。  
  
如果那不是爱德华多，马克不会说那个行走在自己身后的人就是他的爱人。  
  
当爱人这个词从马克干涩的唇缝中吐出时，马克感觉到了灼热的感情包裹了他的心脏。如同火焰的焚烧，他的理智感到了惊恐与威胁，于是他扑灭了那把火。  
  
那是爱德华多第一次也是最后一次出现在他的梦里。  
  
马克睁开了眼掏出了手机，拨通了一个号码。  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
爱德华多的手机响了，那是一个未知的电话号码，他知道它来自美国，却并非来自他的哥哥或者母亲。爱德华多按下了接听的按键，颤抖着开了扩音。  
  
“爱德华多。”  
  
他熟悉了大半个大学时光的声音，穿过海洋陆地，越过数个时区，再次在他的耳边响起，爱德华多手中握着的玻璃杯在这个时刻坠落在了地毯上，水渍让地毯原有的颜色变深，却安静地没有发出一丝声响。  
  
“我梦到的是荒凉的原野，我和你行走在那片原野之上。”  
  
爱德华多感觉他的咽喉被无形的手紧紧地扼住，他发不出任何声音。  
  
“我回头看你，也看到了你背后的粉红灯光。”  
  
THE END  
   
注1:Flame，即为火焰，在俚语当中，有爱人的意思。  
  
注2:梳妆台，灵感来源于《汉尼拔崛起》中汉尼拔对于母亲的回忆。  
  
注3:普洛萨克：即为百忧解。  
  
（具体文章的内容不加解释了）  
  
后记：本文的灵感来源一是前言中的纪伯伦在先知中的话，另一来源来自于Beau Taplin的《And you》  
  
（《And you》原文：There are few things in life so beautiful they hurt:swimming in the ocean while it rains,reading alone in empty libriries,the sea of stars appears when you are miles away from the neon lights of the city,bars after two am,walking in the wilderness,all the phases of the moon,the things that we don't know about the universe...and you.)


End file.
